The Noisy Sleeping Beauty
by Summer Styles
Summary: A weird, modern-day rendition of the classic fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. Haruna and Yuuto are getting ready for prom but an evil curse has come to haunt them. Haruna falls for Gouenji Shuuya, a candidate for prom king. Natsumi has discovered a dark secret kept by her mother, the rival of the mother of Yuuto and Haruna! Rated T for slight language and some scenes. GouHaru not KiHaru
1. Prologue

Title: _**The Noisy Sleeping Beauty**_

Prologue

Fifteen years and eleven months ago, a former prom queen gave birth to their second child, a little girl with blue hair. The former prom queen, named Harumi, and her husband, Yuri, wanted to name her Rose, despite her blue hair. The two ended up naming her Haruna, which came from the Japanese word for "spring" which was when she was born.

The two held a party for their daughter. Many of their friends came and some of them brought their children. Of course, the firstborn wouldn't miss his sister's party for the world.

During the party, however, an unwanted guest arrived. It was Raimon Natsu, one of the nominees for prom queen. She has been Harumi's rival since her loss at the senior prom.

"What are you doing here?" Harumi asked. "Who the hell invited you?"

Natsu smiled evilly. "You invited my husband yet you leave me out of the picture? You're such a strange person, Harumi."

Raimon Souichirou, Natsu's husband, was invited by Yuri, just so you know. The two were the best of friends at the time.

"Honey," Souichirou started, "There's no need to be rude to the hosts. Just be glad you're here."

Natsu noticed the crib next to Harumi. She walked towards it and noticed the two babies and rubbed the cheek of the older one, the boy.

"How cute." She said. "The boy would definitely look like his father when he grows up."

Haruna wiggled slightly, startling the little boy and Natsu.

"The daughter, on the other hand, will be as annoying as the mother."

This annoyed Harumi. How dare she insult her daughter!

"Get out of my house, Natsu!" Harumi yelled at the top of her lungs. "Get out of my daughter's baby shower!"

And with this, Natsu and her husband leave.

Harumi carried her daughter. "No matter what, I'll always love you and your brother."

* * *

This is just a trial story. If it's any good, I will continue it. I might continue it anyway even if you guys don't like it. Just tell me how it is!


	2. High School

Chapter One – High School

Harumi and Yuri's children grew up to be wonderful children to other people. Even though Harumi and Yuri were no longer in the world, their children became the spitting images of the two.

The boy, Yuuto, was adopted into a wealthy family and became the best soccer tactician that he became Raimon High School's coach's apprentice at an early age.

As for Haruna, she was adopted into a different family but they were really happy to have her. She was also part of the school's newspaper committee. Her friendly personality and perky attitude helped her in getting good stories from other people.

In almost a week was the school prom. The school's prom committee was doing their job with preparing. The theme was "fairy tales". The gymnasium was decorated to look like the interior of a palace, complete with a chandelier and fairies on the wall.

Part of the prom committee was Raimon Natsumi, the student body president and resident bitch in the entire school. She instructed her minions where to put the props and the decorations; she went to the catering company for what to prepare for their dinner, the table cloths and setting, and the placements of the tables and vendors; and she is also in charge of the DJ and the prom's playlist.

"Megane-kun, can you be in charge of the video presentation?" she asked one of the school's biggest nerds, Megane Kakeru. The only person that was as much of a nerd as he was happened to be his twin brother, Kazuto.

"Sure thing, Natsumi-san." He replied with a smile.

Everything seemed to be in place.

Yuuto helped his soccer team with good table manners and courteousness toward their prom dates. It was actually a cute sight to Haruna, who giggled behind her older brother.

"Okay boys, what is the round-headed spoon used for?" Yuuto asked the Raimon Eleven who were standing in a straight line.

One boy raised his hand. "Is it used for soup?"

Yuuto nodded. "You are correct, Endou. This spoon is a soup spoon." He lifted up a spoon and showed it to the boys. "Now, what is _this_ spoon used for?"

The line of boys groaned in frustration. "Seriously?"

Haruna couldn't help but giggle at the boys. "What's wrong with the desert spoon?"

"On second thought," Yuuto said quickly. "Let us practice courteousness with young women. Find a partner, any partner, and everyone will demonstrate how to be a proper date."

The boys lit up and smiled. They all ran to Haruna with smiles on their faces.

"Please, do _not_ use my sister." Yuuto added. "Pick someone who you want as your prom date. Just because my sister is the prettiest thing on this earth, it doesn't mean that any of you have the right to go out with her."

Haruna stopped giggling and looked at her brother. He seemed pretty serious about these guys not going out with her. "You guys can look for a partner." Haruna told the boys. "I'm sure a lot of girls would love to have you guys ask them to prom."

And with that, the group of boys dispersed and one of them was left.

"Gouenji-kun?" Haruna said as she saw the boy standing right in front of her. "Did they leave you?"

He shook his head. "I just don't feel like searching for a girl right now." He told her as he folded his arms and sighed.

"You don't want to get dibs on Natsumi-san?"

"Nah, there's no need."

_Why would Gouenji-kun not want to grab a partner and practice courteousness?_ She thought to herself. _Is he not interested in dating unlike the rest of the team?_

At that moment, she had a brilliant—beyond brilliant—idea.

"Why don't _I_ be your partner?" she asked joyfully.

He looked at her as if she was a crazy person. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"I think you understand perfectly clear 'what the eff I mean'. You know exactly what I'm saying. Let me be your partner and you'll be as courteous as a British man to an American lady."

Gouenji gave her a confused look. "Huh? What does that mean?"

"That actually means 'very rude' since the Brits don't seem to like Americans so much."

He thought about it for a little bit. _Now that I think about it, Edgar and Mark don't talk at all._ He looked at her and sighed. "I don't really need to do this and I have a feeling I'll get killed by Kidou if I really do this but okay. I'll let you be my partner."

She smiled a big smile that could be seen from the moon and shone as bright as Las Vegas from outer space. She was really happy that she could enter heaven right there and then. "Thank you so much! I cannot thank you enough."

This was going to be Haruna's first ever prom and she was going with one of the most popular guys in the entire school. She was more excited than when she was reunited with her brother for the first time.

Gouenji, on the other hand, was even more excited than Haruna was. The truth was he liked her. He liked her a lot. He knew Kidou would kill him if he found out about his crush towards Kidou's sister. He just kept it a secret from the rest of the world and remained his expressionless-ish self.

* * *

The two met up after school at the school gate. Gouenji knew that this would be the start of his story with Haruna.

"So, gentleman, where do we go?" she asked him as they walked away from the school.

He put a hand on his chin and thought to himself. After a few seconds he put his hand down and walked in front of her, facing her. "Where do _you_ want to go?"

She smiled. "That's easy!"


	3. The Evil Witch's Daughter

Author's Note: Hi there! I'm sorry if I haven't been updating on my other story, namely _For the Tiger and For the Hawk_. I've been so busy lately and this is all I have time to write. These are just short chapters so I take shorter to write them. Another lame excuse as to why I haven't updated it in forever is because I misplaced the notebook where I wrote the story. I'll look for it, I promise. I shall update right after finding that notebook. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter! Neither Haruna nor Gouenji is going to appear in this chapter. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Two – The Evil Witch's Daughter

Raimon Natsumi was finished setting up for prom and finally got home with her slave, Megane Kakeru.

"Megane-kun, could you put my bag away for me?" she asked.

He didn't understand why he accepted to be her slave. Seriously, why would **anyone** want to be a slave? Then again, he didn't think of himself as her slave. He felt more like a butler.

"Sure thing, Miss Raimon." He said as he got her bag from her and put it on her desk.

He didn't want to admit it but he liked being around Natsumi, even if he was being treated like sh. He had a really big crush on the bitchiest girl in the entire school and he was very happy about it.

"Megane-kun, can I ask you something?" Natsumi asked.

"Ask away." He insisted, blushing furiously.

Natsumi sat on the chair in front of her desk and grabbed something from it. "Do you know what this is?"

His blush disappeared. "Oh. What about it?"

"I'm not so sure." She replied. "It has been on my desk since I was younger. I never bothered touching it until today. Can you check it out?"

He walked closer to her and examined the thing she was holding. It looked like a piece of paper that was folded in many different ways. Without asking for her permission, he grabbed the piece of paper from her hand and unfolded it. The content of the old piece of paper seemed faded but when he looked closely it said at the top of the page "Natsu's Will for Natsumi".

"It's from your mother." Megane said as he handed her the paper. "It's her will for you."

She got the piece of paper from him and read closely. "Dear Natsumi," she began to read aloud. "This letter you are about to read should only be read by you when you are in your junior/senior year in high school or if Harumi is gone, whether she be gone before or after me.

"I'm leaving this letter to you so you could do one thing for me: Before Harumi's daughter turns sixteen give her the gift that I left in a secret compartment in your desk. (To open the secret compartment, knock this code: - -.. -) There is a note that has instructions on what to do with the gift. Follow them and give her the gift.

"Also in the compartment is my diary. It contains secrets that I have kept from my parents and your father. It also has things about Harumi that I think you should know about.

"Be sure to give Harumi's daughter Haruna the gift before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday. Don't use the gift ever. It should be used by Haruna and her only.

"Another thing: Leave Yuuto, Harumi's son, out of this. He has nothing to do with the torment that Harumi gave me."

A moment of silence fell. Nobody knew how to react. Finally, Megane spoke up.

"That was… interesting."

Other than that, it was quiet for the rest of the afternoon.

Evening fell and Megane served Natsumi her dinner.

"I hope you like garlic marinated chicken breast." He said as he put the tray on her table.

"Thank you, Megane-kun." She said as she walked up to him and smiled. This was the first thing she said since she read the letter from her mother.

_That letter was quite shocking,_ Megane thought. _Why would her mother write a strange letter telling Natsumi to give Haruna, the daughter of Harumi (whoever that is), a gift before her birthday? Could the "Haruna" in the letter be Otonashi-san? That can't be._


End file.
